Just a Pair of Pants
by TheCharmingChameleon
Summary: James Potter is having a great day, until a certain Teddy Lupin comes to visit wearing a certain article of clothing of which James does not approve. Really random. Inspired by a prompt from a friend. Enjoy!


Hello all! My friend told me to write a story about Teddy Lupin, any Next Gen. character and Snakeskin pants. This is what I came up with. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated, but no flames please!

-Charming Chameleon

Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, I don't own it. I do own the plot though...no matter how odd it is.

* * *

**Just A Pair Of Pants**

James Sirius Potter was having a fantastic day. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Only a slight, summer breeze ruffled his already messy, black hair. He had spent the whole morning practising Quidditch with his dad, who had been a brilliant seeker in his time just like his son was now. Not to be egotistical, but the facts stated that he was definitely the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen since his father's time. This was an image James meant to retain. After tossing his broom in the corner of his room and changing into something non-sweaty, James decided to head out to the front lawn and see if he could snag some lemonade his younger sister Lily and his cousin Hugo had made. (They'd decided to sell lemonade after reading a Muggle book Hugo's mum Hermione had given them).

"Hey Lils, Hugo, how's the selling going?" he asked, while stealthily swiping a cup and filling it with the deliciously sour beverage.

"Not too great." Lily muttered, a downcast expression on her face. "We just keep getting funny looks." James shook his head. This wasn't surprising. Last time the trouble twins had attempted an entrepreneurial endeavour, it had ended in flames, broken windows and flying debris. No wonder the neighbours were wary. Instead of telling them this though, he simply ruffled Hugo's light brown hair and laughed.

"Don't worry, someone will come along soon enough." He was about to turn and head back into the house with his drink when he noticed a familiar flying car in the driveway. His day was getting even better. "Hey guys, when did Teddy get here?" Lily shrugged.

"A while ago, he didn't buy any lemonade either." James nodded distractedly and as a second thought, tossed a shiny coin into the jar causing the two young salespeople to grin at him. Then, James turned and ran into the house to find his favourite (and only) god-brother.

"Teddy? Oi, TEDDY!"

"I'm in here." Teddy's voice came drifting down the hall from the guest room. James supposed the guest room had once had the same purpose as its name, but now it was labelled "Teddy's room" as he practically lived at the Potter residence. The walls had been changed from their old, weary beige colour to a deep Gryffindor maroon with all sorts of Quidditch memorabilia and magic books filling the shelves. Teddy, himself was crouched down in the middle of the room unpacking his bag, his neon green hair providing a deep contrast to the rest of the room. James grinned.

"Going Slytherin are we?" he asked nodding to Teddy's new look. Teddy simply shrugged and stood up stretching his cramped knees. He glanced out the window.

"Brilliant day for Quidditch isn't it?" He commented.

"Oh yeah! I was playing Quidditch with dad just before you got-MERLINS BEARD! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Teddy jumped at the abruptness of the yell and turned to see James staring at him with a horrified look on his face, or rather staring at his-

"Oh, right, the pants."

"Is that SNAKE SKIN? Merlin, you really ARE going Slytherin." Teddy rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that! They're a gift from Victoire."

"Victoire? What was she thinking?" Teddy blushed.

"She said she liked the fitting."

"Right. The fitting of SNAKESKIN PANTS!" Teddy let out an exasperated sigh.

"James-"

"You know she's never been the same since that trip she took to France with her mum."

"James what are you-"

"She's part Veela too, and Veelas tend to be kind of-" James broke off to make circular motions with his hand near his head. Teddy narrowed his eyes at his quasi brother.

"JAMES SIRI-"

"I ought to ask Uncle Bill to keep a close eye on her. Snakeskin pants. Really!"

"James can you please-" James opened his mouth as if to continue but was interrupted by the sound of his mother calling them all down for lunch in a voice ten times louder than normal due to the _Sonorus_ charm. James glared at Teddy as if to say 'we're not finished yet' and despite being much older and more mature, the young metamorphagus couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. Who knew a pair of pants could cause such chaos?

Teddy ran a hand through his hair, which had turned a much darker shade of forest green during the short altercation, and followed James down the hall to the dining room. Ginny Weasley-Potter was standing to the side, waving her wand to keep the procession of levitating dinner dishes moving. Teddy relaxed, with her fiery red hair and temper to match, Ginny was quite a formidable woman and would not stand for the kind of nonsense her eldest son was spouting.

"What's for lunch?" called the familiar voice of Harry James Potter, the legendary wizard who had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and had snagged the position of Head Auror. The same wizard who occasionally took days off in the summer to play Quidditch with his children.

"You'll just have to come and see." Ginny replied as Harry entered the room followed by Lily and Albus Potter. It was slightly disconcerting to see Mr. And Mrs. Potter along with their miniature replicas in the same room, but Teddy had grown used to it.

"Did Hugo leave?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, he flooed home just now." James stood up suddenly.

"Hey Dad, do you notice anything strange?" he asked glaring at the offending item of clothing. Harry frowned as he looked at Teddy, who rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"James are you SERIOUS?" he cried.

"No, that was my godfather, now what I'd like to know is WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?" Harry interjected, his green eyes flashing.

"I'm going to go get some more spoons." Ginny muttered before slipping out a small smile on her face. Teddy glared after her, some godmother she was.

"Uncle Harry, they're just a pair of pants, I don't see what the big deal is."

"I think he's turning into a closet Slytherin." James added. This prompted gasps from the other three Potters (even Lily who still had a year to go till Hogwarts).

"Teddy, how could you wear something representing…THAT HOUSE. Have you no shame?"

"Yeah!" Albus chorused before pausing and turning to his father. "Wait a minute, Dad, last year you said Slytherin wasn't all that bad!"

Harry replied with a simple, "I lied," and went back to glaring at his godson. Teddy, who had been growing more and more agitated finally exploded.

"FOR MERLINS SAKE THEY'RE JUST A BLOODY PAIR OF PANTS! THEY'RE REALLY COMFORTABLE AND I LIKE THE COLOUR, NOT TO MENTION THEY WERE A GIFT FROM VICTOIRE AND I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER FEELINGS. GET OVER YOURSELVES! I THOUGHT YOU LOT WERE MORE MATURE THAN THIS! THEY. ARE. JUST. A. PAIR. OF. PANTS!" Silence reigned for a few blissful seconds until the four Potters stated in unison.

"Nooo, they're SNAKESKIN PANTS!"

End.


End file.
